Kingdom Hearts Generations Linked
by Bill Friday
Summary: Ritsu always figured his past would catch up to him sooner or later. He just wish it was later since attending Ever After High was a dead end from the start, but after a few months things had started to look up for him. he just needed to wait for the end of the school year. until today when a legion of things named heartless appeared, and he finds himself holding called a keyblade.


so yeah a little something here, i tried watching EAH thinking it would be bad and i wanted to see _how_ bad it was only to have my expectations surpassed, and i ended up liking it. and for me it was inevitable i could not get this series out of my head without making a few fan fics with it, and when i decided on looking up some old Kingdom Hearts music i realized i had a perfect foundation for a story to make of it.

so yeah i like a kids series made to tie in to a line of girls toys that was far better than anyone expected. sound familiar?

also this is my first time writing a first chapter with this many words, i figured alot of the better stories put are densely packed, so i've tried it out here. hopefully it aint too forced. anyway hope you enjoy. favorites and reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Dreamscape/Awakening

 _Lately I've been having weird thoughts._

 _Like it's been hard to tell, what's the real world, and what's my imagination, or even dreams_

The Boy walked upon a platform, glowing bright with a red and gold glow, and looking upon it revealed that it was a stained glass mosaic, featuring a girl in its middle, with curling yellow hair, pale skin, blood red lips wearing a short red and white dress, and she was smiling with her eyes closed. The light that came from the glass contrasted against the backdrop of darkness that surrounded him and the glow, like it was a living entity unto itself, doing what it could to reach out and grab him, but the light kept it at bay, and so the most it was able to do was to stay back, wait, and resemble a shroud of malevolent mist.

Then as if he had heard a voice, The Boy looked behind himself, but saw no one in the darkness, and the shadows did not seem to be the ones to voice themselves to him. But he was not wrong as the voice spoke up again.

 _So much to do._

 _So little time._

 _Take your time._

 _Don't be afraid._

 _The door is still shut._

 _Now step forward. Can you do it?_

He started a brisk walk before he began running along the platform. He gave his answer to the voice, and before long he stopped in the middle of the mosaic, and the Voice came to him once more.

 _Power sleeps within you._

A circle of light appeared before a stone altar was erected from the ground, floating above it was a shield, with a generic base, colored in black, with red border and a seal in the middle, with three circles: the bigger one dead in the middle as the other two adorned the top, giving an impression of a mouse.

 _If you give it form._

It went on and a second altar arose, this time with a wand set over it, the shaft a light green color with gold set on its lower and upper tips, and to adorn the top was the same seal of the mouse head, but in a solid blue color this time

 _It will give you strength._

Finally a third altar came, this one with a very generic form, without even the seal on it.

 _Choose well._

He looked across the three instruments, and his eyes were set on the Sword first.

 _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

The Boy confirmed, and the other objects quickly dissolved to light, while the altars began quivering before they sunk to the floor, cracking the glass, and the Boy jumped off heading to the center, but none the less he fell once the mosaic had disintegrated leaving him to fall down the darkness. The velocity felt like the darkness around him was finally able to encircle him, grab him, and try to steal him away until another light came in to view, and quickly the living darkness receded away from him, like it was in pain.

For how long did his fall last? He couldn't say, but it felt to him very brief as his descent began falling in speed, and he turned himself right side up , and his feet touched the second platform. The lights this time were tinted with turquoise around its edge, and light pink closer in the center. Like the last mosaic, in the middle was a girl in her adolescence, the same age as the one from before, her hair was a light chestnut, and her dress was a turquoise with light pink accents, and her eyes were also closed.

While the Boy took in the sight, a light began to appear in his hand, and when he turned his eyes to it, the light flashed brighter before it vanished and in its place was the sword he had chosen before, and was when the voice returned:

 _You've gained power to fight_

He swung the blade a few times, until he had gotten the feel for its weight.

 _Use this to protect yourself and others_

No sooner when the voice was finished did Shadow begin to emerge from the ground; they scattered about on the ground as large black spots before they arose. The things that came were short and impish looking, their heads large and round with lifeless yellow glowing eyes, and two twisting antennae growing from their heads like tentacles. The Boy felt his breath catch in his throat, but he quickly relaxed as he took a fighting stance against the Shadows. It was a second before one of them attacked, and the Boy brought up the sword, blocking its attack, and as it staggered back he sliced downward, instantly eliminating the creature, and the rest of them dissolved back to their shadows. He looked around the light, wondering where they could've gone off, and unfortunately he got his answer when he felt something lunge out from behind him. He wasn't afraid though when he turned quickly blocking the creature's attack before countering with one of his own.

It was gone as quickly as the last one, and then the rest of them came after him, and he decided to make quick work of them. This was feeling too easy for him when he dispatched the third Shadow; it was as if they were merely pawns used to see how skillful he was rather than show as a real threat. Turned out he was right, as the remaining creature faded back to its shadow.

 _What's going on?_ The question rang in the Boy's mind. Only now did he start to comprehend where he was and what he was doing, and only now did his self-awareness had come back to him, or even if he had one at all and only now was he beginning to realize this.

Didn't matter since when the shadows had decided on going away, their dark spots on the floor had begun to expand, and stretch across the platform, each one covering different parts until it had reached his feet, and he succumbed to the darkness, falling in to it as if it were a quagmire or a swamp. His feet were trapped beneath the black sludge of shadows while he sank deeper and farther down, flailing and reaching up to the light in fear, too terrified to think what would happen should he finally dissolve in to nothingness.

It was like he was on the brink of tears once he found himself released from the dark, and he was suddenly on another platform, on his back and still flailing. It was only when he realized this that he stopped moving, and took his time to see what was around him.

What had stuck out most was the door that sat right in front of him. The design was like if it belonged in a castle, being large, white and adorned with regal mold work on it. He stood up and looked at it, its mere presence an oddity to him as he began to walk over to it, holding out a hand to open it, and see what was behind it.

 _Hold on. The door won't open._

The familiar voice rang inside his head, but by now a reaction would come to him as a bright white light beamed out from the cracks of the door until he could barely see, which seemed to be the intent, because instead of a dark place, with mosaics of faces familiar to him made up its architecture he was in a classroom, with desks situated in neat rows at the back of the room, while the teacher's desk and the black board remained at the front. Inside were three figures, one a girl with pale grey skin, hair of a similar palate and a hat on her head with cat ears and very long grin painted on to it, while another was a taller young man, wearing an open hoodie and shirt with earthy colors, and his hair was a deep brown color with one side of it shaved off, and the remaining hair he had combed down to the left side, and the third was also a young man with blond hair, brown pants and hiking boots, wearing a yellow shirt under a blue coat that has clocks printed all over it.

 _First tell me more about yourself._

Something had started to occur to the boy: it was possible he knew the voice, but he didn't know from where or how, yet it was so familiar to him. Nonetheless it didn't seem like standing and pondering would help him much right now as he looked around the class at the three kids, all of them people he knew and recognized. His eyes first came to the girl with the cat motif to her, wearing a kind of cute, but also kind of devious and odd grin.

What is it you want out of life? She asked, though her lips didn't move, she didn't have a voice speak out, yet he understood what she asked of him.

 _What do I want? I guess to just live out my existence, and if something amazing comes my way or not, then I would be happy with it._

Like she had heard him the cat-girl snickered, asking him that if just living life was really all there was for him? His sights then came to the boy with brown hair, who looked over to him with a more reserved expression than the girl. His question was what was he afraid of? Again like the girl he spoke, but no sound came yet the Boy still understood.

 _I'm scared of the darkness inside of me, and my past as well coming out to haunt me, and hurt the people I love._

The boy in front of him smiled, saying if his inner demons were really that much to be afraid of?

Finally he came to the boy with blond hair and the clock jacket, and when they looked at one another, he was asked what was most important to him?

 _Friends, family. All the people I care about._

The reply then was like the other ones: is all of that really worth caring for?

The replies from the students in the room settled on him as his look came to the window, where he could see the bright orange light of the sun as it begins to set over the horizon.

 _You want to live out your life. You're afraid of your inner demons. The people you care for are the most important to you._

 _Your adventure begins at dawn. So long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

The Boy agreed with the Voice, feeling as if it were a presence for itself now and one that seemed curious in him for some reason.

 _The day you open the door is both far off and very near._

The Boy felt like he should take comfort with those words as he scanned the class once again, looking over all of the students in the class before seeing the bright light come over once again, blinding him as he was taken back to the dark realm, where he stood up on a mosaic platform once more colored a pinkish red, with green horned vines twisting about its shape, and with a girl with light tanned skin, brown hair with pink high lights, and a pink dress with black highlights. He stood dead center of it and shadows began to crawl in from the ground once again. The seven monsters surrounded him in a circle, and he pulled the sword out once more looking over all of them before getting to a fighting stance.

Several of them lunged at him at the same time, the other simply lagging behind. This gave him the chance to jump and dodge over all of them, leaving them all in a single spot, and he brought the sword down on several of them, forcing them to nonexistence in a few more sword attacks. The few that remained retreated to the shadow spots and scrambled about, but the Boy didn't break eye contact with them as he made sure that he took care of them before he went anywhere else. Surely soon they had all reappeared ready to fight him, but he just took a few swords swings at them, and they were gone as quickly as their other friends.

He let his shoulders relax when he saw the things were no more and stood up straight, smiling before at the end of the platform there was a circular light on the floor. He kept his eye on it when it suddenly moved to the head of the mosaic. When the light faded out, there were steps that were leading out from it that curved in to one direction before heading another, leading to a fifth platform. Knowing what to do he followed it, and upon a closer look saw the steps were also mosaic stained glass, but with no real centerpiece to it. After following them he ended up on the final platform, which had the same designs like the ones before, but this time the girl he saw he didn't recognize immediately.

 _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

After hearing, he looked back, seeing his shadow was longer, and larger in proportion to himself. Then it suddenly expanded before rising out from the floor, and the Boy was shocked, jumping back in fear as he saw himself lean down and stare at him before it took on a different shape.

 _But don't be afraid._

He was told as it began contorting its body until it was a solidly ripped torso, its arms so long they reached the ground while its legs were shorter and stumped, upon its face were tentacles that wrapped around its spherical head, and its eyes glowing yellow, and its chest had a wide massive hole in the shape of a heart.

 _And don't forget._

He turned on his heel running away before remembering where he was: trapped upon a circular mosaic, the steps from before gone now and trapped with the creature that was his shadow. Nowhere to go, or anyone to turn to the Boy looked back to the Shadow, its towering form menacing and dark, but he resigned himself the instant he looked back and took out the sword, knowing the only course for him to go now.

He took a stance once again, and the monster stood straight on its short legs, holding out both its arms out to the sides before it reared back its hand, and dark energy began collecting in it, becoming larger and larger. He took his opportunity, running up and jumping at it, slashing at its arm. Once the momentum from his jump ran out and he landed on the ground, the dark mass pooling at the monsters hand had reached its peak, and then it clenched its hand to a fist and hefted it above its head; the Boy reacted, knowing what it'll do and he ran as quickly as he could away from it. Its movement was surprisingly fast for its size, and the strength was great as it slammed its fist to the ground. Suddenly the blackness began to pool to the floor and it began to circulate. Then the smaller shadow creatures began to arise from the accumulated blackness. The boy looked at the larger monster, seeing it still had its hand on the ground, and needing to take a quick chance he made a run for it, and when he was a shorter distance from it he jumped, holding the blade up high until he was close enough, and then made a down slash, following it up with an upper cut and finally a spin slash before coming to the ground, stepping onto the pool of darkness.

He was now ready to attack once more. He readied the sword, and made the charge, but the was sent out of the way when he felt something hard and blunt crash in to him, sending him spinning to the ground until he was able to right himself. Then he remembered the monsters that came out from the darkness earlier. Muttering under his breath a curse for his own stupidity, he charged to one of the monsters, rising and bringing down his sword on the one (he assumed) hit him before, immediately doing away with it as it fell apart into black mist. He turned to attack the bigger monster again, but the small fry began lining up their sights on him, and cursed under his breath again.

There was no way of getting through to the boss with those things circling, and there wasn't any other way around, so he held a battle stance once more. He waited for one of them to strike first, which it did, head-butting him directly, but he needed a single sword swipe to take care of it, same for the other three as he did a side slash, followed by and upper cut, and finished off the last one with a spin slash. With an opening now he lunged at the arm once more, starting with a stab, and followed it up with a right swing, but when he went in for a third attack, his mark missed as the big creature moved its arm away.

He saw the creature stand up tall again holding out its arms, its mere form an intimidating sight, but once getting himself to fight it didn't scare him like before. After a few seconds the monster kneeled down, crossing its arms over the heart shaped hollow in its torso, beginning to gather a bright violet light within it, the Boy ran to its side and stabbed at it to take it down before it could perform its attack. Once it had enough energy within the monster spread its arms and held out its chest as spheres of black energy came from the pool of dark power, floating out and away from it and towards the Boy, who continued to attack it.

The spheres were nearly to their target, just mere feet away, when suddenly they simply disappeared; the monster was stock still for a moment before it rose up, once more towering over the Boy. It threw a fist at him suddenly, and he back away tripping as he barely made it out of the way from its attack, and then it stood there, looking down at him, its yellow glowing eyes looking at him, almost like it was peering deep within his heart. Something didn't feel right about this now, the fight felt too easy and too fast, and the monster didn't look the least bit damaged, or even so much as hurt from the encounter.

 _-But don't be afraid._

Only when he noticed the darkness that was surrounding him did he realize what was happening, but it was too late as he began sinking to the darkness, and the mist it produced grabbing his limbs while the monster let out a massive growl while it continued to look down on him. In his panic from both shadow and monster, he began to flail about trying to get away.

 _You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Still he flailed, too terrified to listen to the voice, and despite her words trying to help calm his mind as it seemed from what she was saying.

 _So don't forget:_

This was when it dawned on him that he couldn't fight these shadows off, no matter how badly he tried. If he stopped struggling, then this could go away sooner, and it'll end. So he turned himself so he was facing up again, looking in to the expansive dark emptiness , swallowing the lump in his throat while he also accepted what was now to happen to him.

 _You are the one who will open the door._

* * *

The strangest part of this morning was that Ritsu didn't have trouble opening his eyes, like at all. He looked up at his dorm ceiling, and besides letting a low rumble from his throat, otherwise he was feeling alright, and barely groggy at all. How long was it that he felt like this in the morning at all? He doesn't think he can think far back enough, even to… _then._

 _No, don't._ he shook those thoughts from his head, and came back to the present and his unusual circumstances this morning. He looked about his dorm room, which was filled with the bright morning light of the sun, and gave his place a distinct orange tint. To one side of the room, where his bed was placed in was nothing especially notable: all it had was a red and black patterned walls, a few posters set up on and some shoes and socks scattered around the ground. This was his side of the room, kept mostly organized and cleaned up. He sighed when his look came to the other side, where the color of the walls were grey, the blinds to it were shut making it all pitch dark, and scattered about the floor were pants, boots, fedoras and shirts, and at worst he'd find an occasional piece of underwear.

That side belonged to his dorm mate Leonardo Con Gli Stivali, one of the twin children of Puss In Boots, and a self-proclaimed "gentleman trickster," which was just a fancier way for Leo admitting to himself that he was an impulsive liar, though he was a real good one at that, who also happens to go out on nightly sex-capades. In all it was an annoyance to have to share a room with him, and he was hardly amused with the stunts he would pull, or rather the consequences his bad habits had of catching up to him. Though this morning it seemed the guy wasn't around, which was a relief for Ritsu, since he finally woke up feeling good this morning, and getting hassled by that dunderhead would've ruined his good mood.

Once he had felt he stretched his arms out enough, Ritsu swung his feet to the side of his bed and touched the floor, feeling chill come from the stone floor, making him wonder again why there were still no carpets for most of this place. Despite the cold, he still stood, and walked to the drawer at the foot of his bed, and next to it on the wall was simple full length mirror. Ritsu was never really interested in his own vanity like a lot of the other boys that went to this school, (especially the very popular Daring Charming). Looking at his mirror, he looked over his image that still had on his sleep wear, which was nothing more than a red shirt with black short sleeves, and black running shorts. If he had to be honest he was possibly the most modestly dressed in the entire school, even at social events the most he wore was a basic tuxedo he rented out from a tailor in town; and it was an Odd thing to be proud of, but if modesty ever stuck out it was here, and Ritsu was more than happy to be part of that. It was when his look came to his face when he sighed as the very thing that stuck out even for him: his very feminine looks.

His body was fairly small, and also not too muscled or thick, so the very thin frame of his face fit, but the details was what made him sigh. His light brown hair was grown out to a few inches past his jaw, framing his face, and his nose was also fairly small, and his chin was near nonexistent. His cheeks were thin, and he had a pair of baby blue eyes, all of this coming together to give him the look of a girl coming in to her teens if he let his chestnut locks frame his face. This led to many a situation where even when he had his hair styled like he usually did, using some hair gel to slick it down and spike the ends of the back, and his bangs. Even then that didn't stop women outside their shops from asking him to model their bridal, or ball gowns, and at one point his budget for money was so tight that he needed some extra until his next paycheck, and well… a friend of his has a picture for a keepsake.

Why did he leave his hair so long though if he could cut that off, and immediately cut down on the confusion? Well that was for personal reasons he wasn't comfortable to explain. After he's had himself looked over, Ritsu looked to his drawer, where he had all his clothes put away. He took in a deep breath, and shivered. Today he was excited, because just a few days ago he was able to build up the nerve to ask out the girl he's been infatuated with since he had first been able to talk with her. He shuffled about in the drawer, looking for a good set of clothes to out on before heading to the shower. Fifteen minutes later he walked back to him room, cleaned up, dressed and hair styled up, he took a look at himself in the mirror: wearing a red and black patterned shirt, with black cargo shorts and red patterned shoes.

"Here I go." He said, shaking out the last bit of nerves from himself, and made a grab for his mirror phone, only then it began vibrating, having received a reminder. Curious he looked at what it said and fled his stomach drop just a bit. He was going to see headmaster Grimm today about something important for near the end of the school year. Thinking on it again really depressed him now, but it was something necessary. He sighed dismissing the notification and put his phone in his pocket. He was ready to head when suddenly he heard scratching from outside his window, follow by a muffled curse, and it came to him that could only mean one thing.

"Leo." he sighed, and walked over to the window. When he stepped up he took a moment to look at the sight of Book End, the city that the he attended, Ever After High. He looked upon the school courtyard, seeing the students walking about for their free time during the weekend. Visiting the various clubs that ran during this time, or heading in to town, visiting the various shops, and cafes the city had to offer, with its stone made architecture, and bright colors.

He took one more look over before His admiration of the sight had to be cut since he needed to look about the outside to try and find the cat burglar. "okay Leo, what did you get yourself in to this time?" but it seemed his answer came when he looked out in horror at seeing his roommate, claws out and clinging to the very narrow ridges of the brick worked face of the building, wind viciously blowing at his grey and black colored hair and cat ears that stuck out from his head, with both hands and feet, but it wasn't the incredibly high altitude, nor the precarious position he was in that brought on Ritsu's horror, but the fact that Alejandro was stark naked, pressing his front right up against the wall, and his eyes stopped short of going any farther down his waist.

"Hey man!" the gentleman trickster called out to his roommate, quickly turning to face the window without accidentally dethatching himself to almost certain doom. "Can you do me a favor and kinda step back a bit?"

"d -dude! What the hell were you doing!" Ritsu had no problem doing this favor as looking at Al could eventually result in irreversible blindness.

"Funny thing about the girl's dorm." He said, hearing the sound of a teenage boy hitting the floor. "The class president has somehow decided that she should have random dorm inspection from time to time for the hell of it."

"and this coincidental timing isn't suspicious to you because…" he held out for a few seconds, but all he heard was the guy shuffling through the messy pile in his side of the room, presumably to get some usable clothes from there, even if they reeked to high heaven. "Then I guess I'll be heading out."

He decided on no longer wasting more time with Leo, and walked right out the door, and headed down the hall, walking past several other students as he made his way out from the dorm, and to the courtyard. This part of the school would normally be full of students, in the morning rush to get to their classes, was only holding a handful of kids, either hanging out in groups, or couples out for a date, which reminded him of his schedule for later today. This though had inevitably brought back his nervous shivers, but then shook them away. That was for much later in the day, when he went to the double date with other friends. He took in a deep breath and marched his way to the main building, where the headmaster would most likely be at, looking over whatever tasks he had for the weekend. If he were lucky, maybe Baba Yaga and Giles Grimm would be there as well.

* * *

"Dropping out?!"

"By the end of the school year." Giles pointed out to his older brother when it looked like the older Grimm had managed to calm himself down. Right now though Milton Grimm looked as if his head was about to burst from his head, and Ritsu felt like if that happened, he would be at ground zero for the event.

"Is there any way he could, you know?"

"Calm down?" Baba Yaga finished off for him. "Afraid this is a wait and sees procedure; don't think I've seen him like this before." Especially since it wasn't often students came telling him that they planned to drop out; what else could these kids do? The school had been made for the students to learn to inherit their parent's destinies; it's all that they seemed to be born for. Follow a destiny set in by their parents before them. At least, so it seemed.

"I knew it." Milton finally growled out after his enragement from before had left him seething with anger and breathing heavily through gritted teeth. "That little rebel Raven Queen was the root of all this, this was exactly the kind of disaster I was afraid would happen!" the headmaster may have just been venting, but Ritsu, as well as the other two people in the room had to feel where he was coming from.

Earlier in the year, Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen was hesitant of following her written destiny, which had been set for her in the Story Book of Legends, where the students write their name and pledge to follow the destiny that their parents followed before them. The young Queen though had decided no such thing, because when it came time for her to write her name, she slammed the book closed to declare she will make her own destiny, and her own happily ever after. Unsurprisingly this had inspired other students to do the same, especially since her declaration had brought the rest of the ceremony to a dead halt, her freezing spell notwithstanding, and subsequent pun not intended.

And he honestly owed her a lot from that day, because as far as Ritsu knew he didn't have a real, or set destiny, not that he knew of or was comfortable with discussing, Which had brought him to today, where Grimm was about ready to have an aneurism.

"Sir, with all due respect." The boy said, feeling that the headmaster was approachable again. "While Raven did choose her own path that day, I'm also just making my own choices."

"And why exactly is that?" Ritsu felt like he was being placed under a microscope. "It was Raven Queen, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was you shriveled old coot!" Ritsu slapped his mouth after the outburst, both of the headmasters and Baba Yaga having reeled back, and now he felt embarrassed at having brought on this outburst. "I mean yes, it was because of Raven I felt I could drop out, but she's inspired a lot of the other students. So I can't really be the one to single out." The teacher and Headmasters kept their looks upon him, making Ritsu suddenly feels as if he were shrinking right in his seat. He should've known this sort of thing would have happened.

"How are you supposed to support yourself then?" Yaga asked, relieving Ritsu of the silence.

"A friend of mine owns and runs a tea shop with her father over in town." Of course he was referring to Madeline Hatter and her dad the mad hatter. "And they offered me a job by the end of the year, along with a place to stay." What he didn't tell them was that he had a thing for Maddie, no need to pad out the already furious Milton.

"So that is really your plan?" the headmaster asked him.

"Yeah, im fine working at a tea shop for however long." now the silence had come back, and Ritsu once again felt himself shrink. "So is that..?"

"Just. Go." Milton finally said, looking way less than happy than he did earlier. And Ritsu did not want to have those three eyes to look at him one more time so he bolted out from the office, leaving the three of them in the office. They had all remained silent for a few minutes as the conversation they've had before sunk in.

"I've never imagined the consequences of Raven's choice going quite like this." Giles finally said.

"It's a disaster if you asked me." His brother replied as he stood from the desk, heading towards the window. As he walked up to it he saw Ritsu running out to the courtyard, no doubt still anxious from earlier. "It was one thing for that girl to pull the stung that she did, but now this."

"I am sure it isn't as bad as you seem to think it is." Yaga tried to rationalize, getting support from Giles.

"Plus it seems this is an isolated case for Ritsu; no one else is dropping out any time soon." That didn't matter to Milton though because this continuous chain of defiance in the school seems to escalate to worse levels, and what he feared most was what would happen should all this reach its peak.

"I don't know what to do about all of these kids." What little comfort he could take was that a few were willing to follow their destinies set out for them.

And maybe, just there Milton had voiced his reason for the willful behavior that's come down to Ever After High and its students: the very fear of the unpredictability of all the students.

"Who wants tea?" Yaga then said, feeling that now would be a good time to try and have a refreshment by now.

* * *

"Maybe telling them today wasn't the best of times to do it." Ritsu thought to himself as he walked through the school. It really couldn't be helped though; he had no idea where his story could've gone after he graduated… that was a lie because he knew exactly where his story would, or _should_ have gone in a long time ago. But it was all behind him now, and he didn't need to keep dipping back there. After all, he's able to write his own story now so he didn't need Ever After High, and he finally had a place he could live at with his friends still close by. In all he felt this was a step in the right direction for himself.

"so the pawn is still about" looking out from the mirror that her daughter had, The Evil Queen looked out to the courtyard, grinning an evil smile before turning her look to Raven, grinning even wider still. It seemed as if just yesterday the girl was ready for her inheritance as the future Evil Queen until the day she had decided on the defiance of her set destiny. It didn't matter though since she could be able to manipulate her to an extent if she wanted to, just enough until she did her own evildoings. Of course it would all change now, very soon.

"My dear Raven, im sure you'll turn over once this is all well and good." With that she turned off the mirror, turning and walking back down the long, black corridor of mirrors, all of which looked out to the real world, soon enough being able to be out there now.


End file.
